Upside Down
by IgnitedExile
Summary: He's conceited. She's down to earth. He's rich. She's average. He changes girlfriends every month. She's never been in love. One night. One bet. He said he could get any girl he wants... even her. This story basically revolves... Full sum inside SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note  
**READ THIS OR ELSE What the hell!!! You guys.. this is my story. 4d0rk4bl3, my sister posted this for her own good. It was saved on my computer when she suddenly invaded it. oO. That's very shocking. And... the other stories she posted on her account are mine too!!! ARG that made me mad. I will ask her to delete my stories on her account and I will post them to mine. This is really troublesome. --**shooks her head in disappointment-- **I'm sorry for the inconvenience guys. I just wanted to clear things out. If you would like, you can check her profile.

By the way, I've been saving my stories/ideas on my computer and I have many of them but I will only post a few since I don't really know if many readers will review them, so yeah.

THE REAL TITLE of this story is not _"If We Fall In Love"_ instead, it's **"Upside Down"**

P.S. I SUGGEST you READ each and every notes (author's notes) I write.  
P.S.S. The characters might be somewhat OC so, bear with it.

**Summary  
**He's conceited. She's down-to-earth. He's rich. She's average. He changes girlfriends every month. She's never been in love. One night. One bet. He said he could get any girl he wants... even her. This story basically revolves around one girl who transferred to Tokyo University due to the job change of her father. She thought it was downright ridiculous but she cannot do anything about it. On her way to her new homeroom, she unexpectedly bumped into a red-haired guy. It was an unexpected meeting but... what happens when you started liking him, but actually ended up falling for his best friend[sasusaku

**Upside Down  
**By IgnitedExile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1  
**_Breathless_

"House for Rent" She smiled as she read the sign.

+++  
+

♪ _Do you believe in magic?  
__In a young girls heart  
__How the music can free her  
__Whenever it starts ♪_

"Okay... play." A pink-haired teen said as she pressed the play button on her silver CD player. She sang along as the song played.

"♪ And it's magic. If the music is groovy. It makes you feel happy like an old time movie. ♪" She danced as she wiped the dusty table.

Sakura Haruno, a typical 19 year old teen have just moved into a house near her new school. Her father got a new job and she was forced to pack her stuff. She was informed that they'll be moving to a new house near her father's workplace. Sakura thinks it's very absurd. For one thing, she just started her 2nd year of college. For another, she have just added new names on her friend list. But the moving part ruined it all. Now she would have to make new friends... again. In addition, she'd have to learn about the school—like where the hell everything is—well that's because she still thinks about herself getting lost in big places.

♪ _I'll tell ya about the magic  
__It'll free your soul  
__But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n' roll ♪_

"Hmm... I wonder if mom and dad is okay..." Sakura put her index finger on her chin as she think.

Now where are her parents?

Well... as they moved to their new house, Sakura wondered where her new school is. Instead of telling where, her mom told her the name. "Tokyo University" she said. Sakura's eyes widen. After one minute of realization, she started screaming at her mom saying, "Mom! Are you serious. I remember we passed by it and from there, it took us three hours to get here. Mom I thought were moving so we'd be close to dad's workplace **and **my new school? If it takes three hours to get there by car, then how many hours would it take me to walk from here?" Her mom ignored her and just kept unpacking.

Silence took over until Sakura came up with an idea. She asked her parents if she could just rent an apartment/house near her new school. Thinking that Sakura is an independent kid, her parents agreed. And now that Sakura found a house for rent...

... she'll be living alone from now on.

Sakura sighed as she arranged her figurine collection inside a glass cabinet. _I wonder if we'll have a good life here... _She thought. _But whatever... whatever happens, happens. _Wiping away her thoughts, she got back to her singing, while dancing, while cleaning, er... activity.

"♪ If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose. If it's just band music or ♪—" Sakura stopped singing for the reason that the phone is ringing.

She pick up her flowery designed telephone and said her daily greetings.

"Hello. Haruno Sakura speaking. May I ask who's on the line?" She politely said.

"_It's mom Sakura. How are you doing?" _Sakura's eyes lit up as she heard her mom's voice.

"Hi mom. I'm doing fine. How are you and dad?" She asked.

"_We're doing good dear. By the way... I wanted to inform you about your attendance in your new school."_

"And...?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"_Well, you'll be starting next week. I arranged everything with the principal so you don't have to worry about anything."_

"Thanks mom. You're the best." Sakura said as she sat down on her new pink couch.

"_That's no problem dear." _her mom replied.

"Well mom, I still need to finish up my cleaning and—"

"_One more thing Sakura."_

"What is it mom?" She wondered.

"_Well.. you better find a boyfriend this time." _Mrs. Haruno giggled.

Sakura's eyes dilated. "Moooooooom" She said in a whining tone. Her mom just continued giggling.

"_Well I want to see my Sakura fall in love." _

"Mom, I don't rush into falling in love remember?"

"_Yeah, yeah... love never runs out anyways. Just remember, if anyone mock you 'cuz you're single—_"

Sakura cut her off. "Mom, no one will mock me. Being single rocks you know. Plus..." Sakura smirked.

Mrs. Haruno raised her eyebrow. _"Plus...?" _She asked.

"Plus... God is still busy writing the best love story for me." Sakura smiled as she said those words. That's what she believes anyway... what's there to lose, right..?

Sakura's mom smiled. _"That's my girl. But one more thing to remember; if you ever fall—_"

"If you ever fall in love, there's always something to lose; if a bird loves a fish, where would they live? Who gets the fins, who loses the wings? That's how love goes... you need to lose something but in the end, it doesn't make you less, it makes you complete." Sakura finished for her mom. _Mom will never change. Always and forever she will say that quote._ She thought, but smiled anyways.

"_That's right Sakura. You're growing, thank god." _Her mom sighed in relief as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Now mom, I really need to hang up. I still have a lot of cleaning to do."

"_Okay, okay. Bye dear."_

"Bye mom." Sakura heard a "get a boyfriend" from her mom before she hung up. She just shook her head. "Man... she's acting childish again." The pink-haired teen sighed before she went back cleaning.

Four hours later...

"Ahhh... I'm so hungry." Sakura stretched as she rubbed her stomach.

"What time is it?" She asked herself and looked at her lavender wall clock. "It's 6:30 already? Hm. I better make some dinner." Sakura walked to the kitchen and started looking for for the utensils she needed.

"Hmmm... smells delicious." Sakura said as she smelled the good aroma, illuminating the spaghetti she have made.

After her dinner time, Sakura directly went up to her room.

"Hmm... so what to do now?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around.

"So next week is when I'll be starting school. I better find a part time job then—to support myself, that is." Sakura picked up the newspaper on her computer table and flipped it until she find the classified adds.

One hour later...

"Nope. Being a babysitter will give me headaches."

"Nope. Being a sales lady will give me foot aches from walking around, advertising."

"Nope. Being a cashier lady will give me number sickness."

"Nope. Working on a restaurant wont work either. I'll just end up eating all the food."

"Damn. Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nooooooooooppppeeeeee."

"Argh." Sakura irritatedly said as she shook her head.

"Fine... I decided, tomorrow, by the time I get out of bed, I'll leave this house—go out, and look for a part time job." Sakura flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'll definitely find a job." She mumbled into sleep.

+++  
+

Next day...

"Okay... so, oww... my feet hurts." Sakura said as she stopped on her tracks.

"Wow. This is my unlucky day. I'm hungry, the sun is burning me, my sweat is making me sticky, and my sandals are giving my feet blisters." Sakura looked around—as she leaned on something for support—looking for the nearest restaurant but unfortunately, she found none.

Sakura then turned to her right to see what the hell she's leaning on. Then her eyes widen in surprise. Here she is, suffering from hunger, burning sun, sweat, and blisters while what she's looking for is just beside her.

"Wanted: Bartender" She read. Her eyes lit up and smiled. All her hard work paid off. Here comes her part time job. She thought excitedly. _Yes! The perfect job for me._ Sakura smiled while writing down the contact information.

+++  
+

After eating out, Sakura went home directly. She then contacted the person in charged of hiring people for the job. Fortunately, she actually got hired. For one thing, she's not under-aged. And for another, she's experienced. Back when she still lives with her parents, Sakura worked on a bar with her friends. Her friend said its fun flipping alcohol bottles on your hands. She got interested and she said she'd love to try it. And that's how her "flipping alcohol bottles" experience started.

"Yes! Now that all the problems are solved, I must go to sleep." Sakura lied down on her pink bed, smiling.

+++  
+

"Good morning sunshine!!!" Sakura said as she got out of bed. Today is her first day of school. It's kinda weird going to school when you know half of the term have already passed. Sakura will attend Tokyo University from now on. Not to mention, the course she's taking will be nursing. Now she's gotta make new friends and such... do wonder what might happen...

"♪ I feel fresh! ♪" Sakura sang as she brushed her soft pink locks.

After doing her make-ups, and hair-do's, she looked at herself in a full length mirror. There, her reflection shows a pink-haired beauty wearing a blue spaghetti-strap shirt and a black mini skirt with matching black sandals.

"Now, time for breakfast." She said to herself, humming as she walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile...

"Damn... this better be good." A blonde haired guy said as he laughed excitedly.

"Naruto shut up or I'll tape you mouth." A pineapple haired guy threatened.

"Sasuke, can't you just memorize it? Why do you have to write it on ur hand? "Naruto, the blonde guy asked.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke said as he brushed his hand through his raven locks.

"Shikamaru. Do you think this is good enough?" Sasuke asked as he read the writings on his hand over again.

"Yeah. Wait till Gaara hears about this." The pineapple haired teen answered while smirking.

"He'll laugh so hard he wont be able to control himself and poop right then and there." Naruto stupidly said.

"You're stupid. As if." Shikamaru and Sasuke said in unison.

There, inside the Uchiha mansion, the three growing boys are planning a break up plan for Sasuke's latest girlfriend. He was sick of her clinging onto him as if he's a poop and she's the fly. It irritates him to no end. So, today... is the time to break up with her, and time to find a new one.

Uchiha Sasuke, an 18 year old teen with raven hair is one of the hottest guys in school. A lot of girls dig him but he gives no shit to them—well unless it's time for him to find a new playmate. Sasuke is the type of guy who makes your heart melt with a simple smile, who makes you head over heals with a simple flirt, and who makes you cry with a killer break-up plan. So, would you like to play with fire or not? In anyway, Sasuke is Sasuke. What he wants, he gets. He's rich for God's sake—his pockets are full of platinum cards. What's a reason for a girl to not like him? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Guys let's go. We'll be late." Naruto said as he put on his shoes.

"You guys go ahead. I still have something to do." Sasuke replied.

Soon enough, Shikamaru and Naruto went straight to school, while he, stayed behind.

+++  
+

"Oh my god! Why is it wet here?" Sakura looked at the ground. There were puddles of water everywhere.

"I didn't know it rained yesterday." She sighed as she started walking to school.

While walking, Sakura heard a car engine. She looked behind her and saw a car as it ran passed by her and, "SPLASH!"

"Oh my effing god. My new clothes. Damn you jerk!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she angrily cursed the driver who just ruined her clothes. Unfortunately, the driver heard it and reversed.

"Did you just called me a jerk?" A raven haired guy asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes I did. Are you deaf?" Sakura said as she widen her eyes, seeing her clothes all muddy and wet.

The raven haired guy eyed her from top to bottom. He smirked. "Don't worry miss. You looked more sexy with mud on your clothes." He once again smirked as he looked at her blushing cheeks.

Sakura couldn't speak. Well, there's a hot guy in front of her and he just told her that she looked sexy with mud on her clothes. After realization struck her, the guy was already gone.

"I HATE YOU JERK! GO TO HELL!!!!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"Now I'll be late on my first day. Oh my god... I hate that guy." Sakura said as she walked back home.

+++  
+

"I'm sorry Miss Tsunade. You see, an accident happened and I have no choice but—" Sakura tried to explain as she remained seated on her chair.

"Save the explanation. This is your first day. It doesn't matter." Tsunade, the principal with blonde hair said as she smiled.

Sakura smiled back as she thanked her.

"Now go to your class and have a good day."

Sakura nodded.

Outside the office...

"Phew. I got scared for nothing." The pink-haired sighed as she fixed her hair.

"Hm.. okay so now, where to?" Sakura asked herself. She then remembered that her schedule is inside her bag. She took it out and read it.

Schedule: Nursing Course, Room 126

Period 1: 7:00-8:00••Anatomy & Physiology••Kurenai Yuhi  
Period 2: 8:00-9:00••Growth & Development••Kurenai Yuhi  
Period 3: 9:00-10:00••Break  
Period 4: 10:00-11:00••Social Psychology••Anko Mitarashi  
Period 5: 11:00-12:00••Lunch  
Period 6: 12:00-13:00••Statistics••Kakashi Hatake  
Period 7: 13:00-14:00••Professional Communication••Kakashi Hatake  
Period 8: 14:00-15:00••Break  
Period 9: 15:00-16:00••Microbiology••Uzuki Yugao

"Wow. Typical schedule. So Room 126 huh? Well then, let's go." Sakura said as started looking for her homeroom.

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

"Damn it's almost period 3 and i still can't find my destination." Sakura looked at her watch worriedly.

Ring... ring... ring... The bell had rung.

_Damn it's break. Might as well asked people for—_Thomp. And the pink-haired fell down. She just bumped into someone. How stupid of her. She should at least look where she's going.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I wasn't looking were I was going. Please forgive me." Sakura looked up at the person she bumped into. There, in front of her is a hot red haired guy. She almost dropped her jaw looking at him.

The red haired guy then reached out for her hand as he helped her up. Sakura blushed at the contact of their hands. Then she watched him pick her stuff on the floor. She was inside of dreamland when...

"Pathetic." Someone said from behind.

Sakura searched for the guy, only to find the person who ruined her new clothes that morning.

"You." Sakura pointed at him.

"Sasuke-bastard you know her?" Naruto asked. But Sasuke ignored him.

"It's bad pointing at people." He plainly told her. Sakura glared at him.

"I don't give a da—" She was cut off.

"Here." The red haired guy gave her, her stuff. Sakura smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." the guy said as he started walking away.

"Umm... wait." Sakura shyly said.

The red haired guy turned around. "Hmm?"

"Can you umm... help me find this room?" Sakura asked as she pointed at her schedule.

"Gaara let's go... you still need to watch Sasuke's play." Shikamaru said and started walking.

"You guys go ahead." The Gaara guy told them.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he passed by Sakura and Gaara.

"Gaara right..? Actually, you can go with them. I'll just ask someone else." Sakura disappointedly said. She's starting to like this guy but unfortunately, they had to part so soon. _Man, this is the first time i feel this way. What's happening to me? _The pink haired thought.

"Gaara. Let's just bring her with us. Then after the show, you can go with her." Shikamaru suggested. Well it's a good idea so the five of them headed to who knows where.

+++  
+

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Shut up, Pinky." retorted Sasuke.

"I was not talking to you, Asshole."

"Whatever, Forehead." After hearing this. Sakura's face grew hotter with anger. But even before she could retort back, Gaara spoke up.

"Sasuke pick your girl up. I wanna see this." The five of them stopped at their tracks as Sasuke went inside a noisy classroom.

When he came back, there was a girl clinging onto him as if she was a leech craving for blood.

Shikamaru snorted at the sight.

"Do you really pick girls like this Sasuke?" Gaara asked. Naruto laughed and Sakura giggled.

"Well, she's a good kisser." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah as if a leech craving for blood." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, come on. Let's get it started." Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked.

_What the hell are these guys thinking? _Sakura thought.

Sasuke pulled away from his supposedly latest girlfriend. He then looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke started.

The girl pouted. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" The girl then cupped Sasuke's face while he brushed them away.

"I.."

"You...?" The girl asked.

"I can never love you enough." Sakura's eyes widen as she heard him say it. She could almost see the sincerity in Sasuke's eyes... but she knew... she knew something was wrong.

The girl was speechless.

"I can never give enough of what you need." Sasuke bowed his head down. Naruto is holding his laugher. Gaara's smirking. Shikamaru's bored. Sakura's confused.

"I can never say what's needed when needed." Sasuke continued.

The girl's eyes are starting to water.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"I know it's not good enough, I'm not good enough... but damn—" _Oh shit! I forgot the next sentence. _Sasuke thought.

"But damn—" Sasuke struggled as he tried to look as his hand.

"But damn—"

Something's wrong. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Gaara almost laughed. Naruto and Shikamaru are laughing silently.

"Sasuke-bastard you're not supposed to forget. I could've done better than that." Naruto can't take it anymore and so he laughed on top of his lungs.

Gaara started laughing as well.

"Sasuke-kun... are you playing me? Here I thought you're breaking up with me nicely but I guess not." The girl started crying as she ran away.

Sasuke quickly looked at his palm and read what it says.

"But damn, I'm loving you at my best!!!!" He shouted at the girl. The girl just continued running away until her figure vanished from their eyes.

Sasuke then turned around. It became silent then after a second, the four boys started laughing their heads off.

"That was a good act Sasuke. Too bad you forgot your last line." Gaara said as he laughed.

"Yeah I know. It's Shikamaru's fault for making it long." Sasuke said.

"Hahaha... Sasuke-bastard so far... I think that's the best break up ever." Naruto laughed more as Shikamaru laughed at him, proud of his work. Of course! He just strategized the plan.

On the other hand, Sakura felt so sorry for the girl.

"That wasn't nice guys. You should not play with girls' hearts. Do you know it really hurts them?" Sakura sadly said as he looked at the four laughing boys.

"Oh come on. Don't be a kill-joy. You just saw one of our specialty. You should be proud." Naruto said.

"Proud? You guys are heartless." Sakura said as she walked off.

"Hey." Gaara emotionlessly called. Sakura's heart beat fasten up. She stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll show you the way." Gaara offered. Sakura can't turn him down. He's hot and he just offered her. So, she just simply nodded.

The two walked away.

"Bye Pinky." Sasuke called from behind.

"I hate you Asshole." Sakura retorted.

+++  
+

Gaara and Sakura reached their destination. Sakura faced him and bowed.

"Thank you." She said.

Gaara didn't say anything. Instead, he tucked Sakura's haired behind her right ear as he hotly whispered, "You know, I like it when you get angry."

Sakura was glued to the ground. Her face is getting hotter and her mouth is getting close to drooling. Gaara just smirked as he walk away.

Sakura couldn't say anything.

'Cuz right know...

... she's completely breathless.

**To be continued...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bibliography/Credits**

Thanks to:

Song (s):  
Do you believe in magic? - Aly& AJ

Quote (s):  
If bird loves fish... - from my friends quote books  
Sasuke's break up speech – from my friends quote books

**Author's Note**

READ THIS OR ELSE And again, I just want to remind you that this story is written by IgnitedExile, me. And that my sister invaded my computer and posted it on her profile.

And again, sorry for inconvenience. I hope you still review.

So do you guys like it so far? If you do, please review. I will love you forever and ever. This is it... my first chappie... look out for the next one. Thank you again. REWIEW!!!!!!!

P.S. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.. if there is.


End file.
